1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device that displays images, an image pickup device equipped with the function of displaying images, a method of controlling image display, and a program storing medium for image display control.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known digital cameras that are equipped with a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display or the like, that can display images that have been picked-up.
There are also known digital cameras having a function that causes a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display or the like, to carry out high-speed frame advancing display that displays respective picked-up static images by high-speed frame advancing, fast-forward display of picked-up moving images, and rewind display of picked-up moving images.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-104594 proposes a digital camera that judges the direction and speed of a tracing operation by the fingertip of an operator on a touch panel, and carries out fast-forward display and rewind display, respectively, of moving images on a liquid crystal display in accordance with the direction and speed of the tracing operation.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-104594, when fast-forward display or rewind display is being carried out, it is difficult to temporarily stop frame advancing at a desired image and display the desired image. If the frame advancing is temporarily stopped at an image different than the desired image, manual operation is required in order for the desired image to be displayed.